Mark 42
The Mark 42 (XLII), was the forty second suit, and was one of the many newly built suits, created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers and before the initial events of the present Iron Man 3 timeline. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie during the start, when Tony creates it in his basement, and test's the suits' functionalities. It was seen throughout the whole movie as Tony's main suit, and it was later destroyed by self-destruction when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to do so, after mentally controlling it to trap Aldrich Killian within it to blow him up and finish him for good. The suit is well known for it's special ability to fly in separate pieces and wrap itself around Tony's body, piece by piece through a "state-of-the-art" computer chip that was implanted in his left forearm, which enables him to mentally communicate with his armor. Appearance This suit has a more plated appearance than former armors, due to its ability to seperate, and also features more gold coloring than it's predecessors. Technological Characteristics Armor The suit is made from an advanced metal alloy that can resist powerful attacks, including energy attacks, that can destroy normal materials. It is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fibreglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability and tensile strength. Since it is more advanced than armors before, it could probably take multiple hits from high powered energy attacks. Flight Since this is the latest suit, Tony had upgraded this suit to be capable of flight at hypersonic speed since it is more advanced than other armors. Due to the vibranium arc reactor's higher power output, the repulsors are significantly stronger and function as able flight stabilizers. It's speed could also be based on the Mark 40 "Shotgun" that is designed to travel up to hypersonic speeds so that the Mark 42 can travel to hypersonic speeds. The armor also as an upgraded flight stabilizing system which enables the armor to have improved versatility during combat and precision during flight. Weaponry Repulsor Rays, Mounted Missile Pods, Flares, Twin Lasers, Enhanced Unibeam, and Anti-armor Rockets Unibeam The suit can directly focus its power into the Central Unibeam Projector. It will then fire a concussive blast of energy, stronger than normal weapons such as repulser rays, that can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path at full power. History Should be established between the Avengers and Iron Man 3 even at the beginning of the movie Stark even proved it. Notes * There have been rumors that the suit's functionalities have been inspired by Warren Ellis' comic book Iron Man: Extremis. * That was an greatest armor of Tony Stark in Iron Man (3) Trivia * There has been some speculation that Mark 42 is in fact the Mark 8 or the Mark 47, due to it being the next suit created after the Mark VII (7), prior to the "House Party Protocol" suits, leaving a gap as to wether the Mark VIII (8) suit was created at all. **It has already been confirmed that this suit is indeed the Mark 42, and that it is neither the Mark 8, nor the Mark 47. As the Mark 8 is a completely different suit that Tony created in the movie, and exists, and as for the Mark 47, Tony never created it and it never existed in the movie. Gallery File:Photo(23).jpg|The Mark 42, damaged, while being worn by Tony. Iron-man-3.jpg|The Mark 42 fully assembled. Images.jpg|The Mark 42 art. Imagesl.jpg|Tony Stark putting the suit on. ImagesCA9MKDCS.jpg|Pepper Potts using the armor to save Tony. IM3promoart.png|The suit with the Iron Patriot art. Iron-man-3-gold-armor-concept-art.jpg|The suit in it's fighting mode. Iron man 3.png|Tony Stark creating the suit. iron-man-3-114.jpg|The Mark 42. iron-man-3-233.jpg|The Mark 42 blasting the helicopters with it's Repulsors. iron-man-3-59.jpg|The Mark 42 preparing to fire it's Repulsors. mgid-uma-content-mtv.jpg|The Mark 42 in shadows. Armadura mark 42.jpg|The Mark 42 shown in a promotional poster. Category:Armor